


For All Eternity

by DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Age Diffrence, Alternative Universe-Ancient Greece, Anal Sex, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Underage - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside/pseuds/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ancient Greece AU. Nico anxiously awaits for Perseus, his mentor, to return from battle. Its a special day you see, Perseus's been teaching him the ways of a solider for nearly a year and he had promised to finally give himself when he returned, but it doesn't seem...that he's made it back. Or has he? And does he return the feelings Nico has for him, or is it all business?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For All Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> So I read this article on Wikipedia called Homosexuality in Ancient Greece which a lot of the ideas in this story came from. You wouldn't even believe how many times i called Perseus Percy while writing this but since it was in the old days i wanted him to be called Perseus so yeah, i swore like a million times because i had to keep going back and fixing it. Also this is in a different time period but they're still demigods and Percy is part of a army but not the normal Greek army, he's part of a demigod army who fight against the roman demigods, its not really a big part of the story but I just wanted to mention it so you know. And Percy is supposed to be training Nico to be part of the army and this starts at a young age, Percy is twenty five and Nico is fourteen and everything and yes its very common for boys and these men to have sexual relationships during the training time but unlike the normal Greek ways a lot of them don't separate when the boys become 'men' but stay together because they become so connected during the years and its no big deal and they're very much allowed to stay together in the demigod army and yeah, I'm babbling and you should read that article its very interesting.

Nico was at the market for his mother when he heard the trumpet go off, he was so startled that he dropped the figs he had been carrying in his freshly woven basket, they spilled threw out the street and under the table, the market-man threw him a irritated glance that continued even after he handed over the payment. He scurried in the street to pick up the ripe fruits before they were trampled by the soldiers that were coming home to fight. His hands were trembling as he stuck the fruit away, he didn't allow himself to look as the soldiers walked past, instead he ducked into a alley way and quickly ran home as fast as he could, in the opposite direction of most people.

Squealing children ran in groups to great the returning men, eager to greet older brothers or fathers. Plank faced mothers trailed behind them, holding onto the younger ones or the babies, not showing any emotion, certainly not hope, just in case their hope had been felt in vain. He past familiar faces as he hurried back home, Lou Ellen, who's belly was round with Malcolm's, one of the captains, first child. Conner , who was being 'mentored' by a high ranking solider named Octavian. He ignored them all in favor of rushing into his mothers house.

"Nico," His mother said, hovering over some weaving. "Did you get them?"

His voice trembled. "Y-yes mother."

"I heard the trumpets." his mother said, taking the fruit from his hands. She walked into the courtyard where food was already in the process of being prepared. It was most likely for the welcoming home of Frank, one of his sisters husband, and maybe perhaps even...

He wondered why his mother hadn't told him they would be coming home today. Thought he should have guessed it himself, his mother had been sending him out on errands every single day for the last week or so, gathering wheat one day, making bread the next, cleaning up the house, grooming the horses, cleaning the barn, milking the goats, gathering eggs from the chickens to make sweets, going to the marketplace to get meat. He had made a large abundance of wine just yesterday, praying to Dionysus that it would come out perfect, because his mother demanded he do it as well as possible even thought he hadn't done it that many times before. That was usually Hazel's job.

"Did you?" He said, his voice was wrecked as he spoke. "I-I did not."

"Lies are not appreciated in the home, Nico." his mother said sharply, but not unkindly. "They are offensive to Hestia, a family should always be truthful with one another."

"Yes mother, I'm sorry." he whispered.

"Good boy," she said lovingly, combing her fingers threw his hair. "Now, my love, finish the weaving and then go out to pick some olives from out back, I know they aren't your favorite, but your sisters adore them, yes? So be a kind little boy."

Nico nodded and went back to the table where his mother had left her almost completed basket, and started finishing it. Weaving, cleaning, cooking, those were usually jobs that were seen as duty's of a woman's, but Nico did them anyways without complaints from anyone on the street, because that was how many saw him. It didn't matter to them that Nico would soon be joining the army.

It was exactly WHOM was training him for the army that mattered most. And what that most likely meant. He blushed at the thought, picked up his now finished basket and went out into the back, some chickens followed after him, hoping that he would allow them to eat the olives that would fall to the ground while he was picking. He would let them of course, he didn't care much for olives.

His mind was busy as he plucked the black fruits from their placements in the trees gentle leaves, his hands shook and he dropped many more then he usually would have. The chickens squawked and clucked happily below as he sat on a low branch and got as many olives down as he could, he wiped his fingers on the hard wood of the branches and winced. He climbed down after what felt like hours, and did a small detour so he could wash his hands in a nearby stream in the woods by the house before returning to the courtyard where a large chunk of meat was being cooked.

"Smells lovely, mother." he said, placing the basket down on a table.

His mother smiled brightly before her features crumbled, her eyes widening. "Nico!" she scolded. "What are you wearing?" he looked down at himself and his plain, tan tunic, it was smeared in olive juice and a line layer of dirt on the bottom from when he had been picking up figs in the marketplace.

"Um, a tunic mother."

"Your filthy!" she nearly screeched, startling him into jumping. She hurried inside and came back out, carrying a bottle of scented oil, a piece of cloth, and a package wrapped in some rough rope and cloth.

"Clean yourself and put this on! And don't get dirty, not a speck of dust on you, child!"

Nodding, he gathered the items in his arms and went back to the stream, he stripped himself after making sure he was alone and washed his old tunic hurriedly before setting it on some rocks to dry. Then he sat himself down in the stream and washed himself with the clean, clear water, under his arms and in between his toes and everywhere else he could reach. He ran handfuls of water threw his hair, the cold water making him nipples harden, he moaned at the sensation, and biting his lip, rubbed at them, whimpering at the jump it made his body give. Stopping before he could get properly aroused, he finished cleaning and then exited the stream, grabbing the scented oil and running it over his hands, his arms, his legs, his thighs, it was to keep his skin soft and nice smelling, and he knew why his mother wanted him to wear it, and it made him blush.

The blush only increased when he saw what was waiting for him in the package.

A plain white tunic. A white tunic. White. The color of virgins, specifically the color of virgins that were soon to be...well not virgins any longer. He wondered many things, how his mother knew about the arraignment, if she did not know and was simply following orders from his father, but then how did his father know, or did his 'mentor' give her instructions to follow, or was it her own doing, her own assumptions? It was the same color that Hazel had worn when she became Frank's wife, and what Bianca had once been told to wear before she had ran away, not wanting to be wed off. Or that was what he assumed, he hadn't heard a word from his sister for four long years, since he was ten.

He put it on, and then the plain leather sandals that had been put in the package as well.

When he went home, he saw Hazel out in the yard, her belly wide with her first child, her face bright and beaming as she petted the goats, relieved that her husband had returned safety from their brief battle that he had left for three weeks before. He didn't know anything of the battle yet, he wasn't even sure...he wasn't even sure if...if he was still alive. For all he knew he was dressed this way to appeal to a new older man who wanted to court him. The thought brought tears to his eyes.

It...it wasn't fair. They had been together for so long, he had been courting Nico for nearly a year, he had mentored him without laying a finger on him, something very rare and now that Nico was ready to give himself...it wasn't fair, it just wasn't.

"Brother," Hazel beamed when she saw him approaching. "How are you, dear? You look beautiful."

"Thank you," he said softly, tears still burning at the corners of his eyes. He patted his sisters wide belly and then just stood beside her, he wanted to take a handful of the feed she was carrying and hold it out for the baby goat to eat, but his mother instructed him not to get himself dirty, so he just stood there. Waiting, waiting, Frank would be returning soon, and maybe...just maybe he would be with him.

"Hazel," mother called, they both turned in answer. "But that and the goats away, dear, and come inside for dinner, Frank has arrived." Frank, just Frank she had said, Nico's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach, his eyesight becoming blurry as tears overcrowded his vision.

"Nico, set the table will you?"

Nodding, fighting the sob in his throat, he went into the house and walked past Frank and his mother. He lay the clay plates and cups of cold water down on the table, laying down plates of fruit, bread, meat, eggs, cheese, vegetables, a cake sweetened with honey and figs, down on the table. In more high class families and houses were they had slaves (which was completely barbaric in his opinion though he would never voice it) men and women ate separately, but as a child Nico had always ate with his sisters and mother and Frank never demanded a place of his own to eat...he hadn't ever either. A tear fell from his tilted head and landed on a fig. He wiped his face clean as they all sat at the table for dinner.

He couldn't touch his plate, he worried if he unhinged his jaw he would start to sob and he would never ever stop for as long as he lived, he would waste away in his own river of tears, mourning the one whom he had loved, the one whom had loved in return enough to not demand sex at once, whom had waited for him for such a long time it was almost a scandal.

He wished now that he had given himself up much sooner, maybe even that first night so they could have had countless days and nights together, making love, holding each other. There was a knock on the door,

"Nico, get that wont you?" his mother asked.

Not saying a word he stood from his chair and walked to the door, opening it up and not really seeing who stood on the other side.

"Now, now, my dear, what has you looking so anguished while wearing something so lovely?"

He looked up, blinking the liquid from his eyes and causing it to fall, and there he was, standing there before Nico. He looked quite ruffled, he had some new cuts that were heavily bandaged on his arms and had a small lump just under his black hair on his forehead, but he looked just as handsome and powerful and kind as he ever had. He fought the urge to throw himself into his arms while stopping himself from crying all at once.

"Perseus." he whispered, his own lump gathering in his throat.

Perseus smiled and he had to blink rapidly to stop tears from falling. "Hello, sweet one," he stroked his fingers over Nico's white cheek and smiled even broader. "Its been to long, hasn't it?" He nodded shakily in answer, his large brown eyes connected to Perseus' sea green ones.

"Yes." he whispered, a tear slipped down before Perseus's eyes and felt ashamed, but the older man did nothing but wipe it away and gently steer him back to the table to eat their meal. His eyes feasted on Percy as he and Frank told them all about the battle they had currently lived threw, they hadn't lost many men, only a brief handful that were rather old and most of them without companions or wives or children.

"Ares was good to us Frank, wasn't he?" Perseus asked.

"Indeed he was." Frank agreed.

Oddly enough, all he could think about as he picked at his food was playing with his nipples in the stream when he was all alone in the woods. It exited him enough that he found his gaze wondering over to Percy, scooping food off his plate with his fingers and delivering it into his mouth. He imagined those same fingers fondling Nico's nipples, disappearing into the virgin opening of his body. A flush took his cheeks.

When dinner was done, Perseus said his goodbyes and thank yous and went to return to his home. Nico got up from the table and followed him out without having to be asked.

They walked threw the streets together, threw the marketplace closest to his home, the training grounds of the army, fields, then the marketplace he had been to that morning, Perseus lived rather far away as he was in a ...rather special Greek army, and it was off the lets say normal army space. A dragon stood at the gate of the army grounds, its nostrils flared briefly but did nothing to them as they past.

Perseus was tugging him quickly down the quiet street with a urgency that surprised, aroused and somewhat frightened him all at once. He had never seen Perseus so...intense before, he had always been gentle with Nico, patient, kind.

"My love," Perseus said, as they entered his quarters, there was nothing but a very large bed and some furniture in the small space. the army that Percy belonged too...the one he was expected to join in a few years, they ate together in a pavilion down the street that were served by paid workers. Demigods, thankfully, were slightly more kind then well...normal people. Ahead of their time, you could stay.

Perseus walked around the small living quarters, lighting candles and oil lamps casting the room in dim golden light.

Nico knew the call for this, he took his feet out of the sandals and put them at the end of Perseus's bed which the older man sat down on the bed, taking off his own sandals and putting his sword on the side table before slowly taking off his breastplate. With trembling fingers Nico reached up to pull his toga off his shoulder, his cheeks burned bright as he let it fall to the floor around his ankles, leaving every inch of his virgin flesh exposed, it wasn't the first time Percy had seen him undressed, they had bathed together and slept in the same bed naked before, but they hadn't ever touched each other. Though though back to nights that he had dreamed of running his hands over Perseus's broad shoulders, down his impressive abs, touching his muscular thighs. The thought made him shake as he sat down on the bed after gentle prompting from Perseus and laid against the pillows.

Perseus finished undressing and he fought back a moan as he took in his body, large, strong, muscular everything but not so much that it was off putting, Perseus was also rather lean, a trait he very much liked. He put on his full lip as he took in the large body part hanging from Perseus' body, with thick, dark hair at the base and down the body, so long, so thick. He couldn't help the moan that fell that time, Perseus smirked, the side of his lip tilting as he knelled on the bed before Nico, who was shaking.

"Do you like what you see, Nico?" Percy said as his large hands cupped Nico's thin, bare of hair knees. Nico flushed but nodded, not able to lie to the man he loved, the man who had done so much for him, trained him so well and made sure he was full of skill and knowledge.

Perseus's spread Nico's legs, revealing his small, twitching opening and his own excitement that laid along his stomach, totally erect and begging to be released.

"Lovely," Perseus hummed, a single calloused finger went down to rub at the opening that begged to be used. "Untouched by anyone, I hope."

Nico whimpered softly and nodded his head, he had saved himself for Percy even-

"Even untouched by yourself?" Perseus checked.

Nico nodded his head. Perseus smirk grew. "Very good." the fingertip dipped into him and he collapsed against the pillows and he spread his legs as wide as they would go, mouth falling open in a desperate cry. A dark, aroused chuckle emitted from Perseus mouth as he slipped the entire digit in Nico's virgin entrance. It hurt more then he expected because Perseus had gone in dry, seeing the issue and Nico's twisted face Percy grabbed a canister of olive oil and dripped some on Nico's entrance and the rest of his hand.

"I'll treasure your gift to me," Perseus whispered in his ear as he shoved in two more fingers, Nico's gasped and grabbed at the older mans biceps tightly, his knees shock against the bed as Percy stretched him out, the smell of olive oil filled the air, lighter and more pleasant then the fruit they originated from. But the smell was covered by Percy's musk, he smelled like the sea, which was a given, and sweat from war. It was intoxicating, it drove him wild so much he was soon pleating for more from his mentor.

"Perseus," he whispered, his whole body jerked as his stronger fingers brushed his prostate, his clamped down around his fingers as he fought his whimpers, one hand tightened on Percy's bicep while the other tangled with the bed sheets. Perseus's other hand roamed over his body, knuckled brushing over his erect penis, then caressing one of his sides, then brushing against his nipples, he keened and bucked his body up as the son of Poseidon's fingers made his right nipple harden.

Perseus laughed softly. "Mm," he hummed. "So sensitive. like one of Persephone's flowers, yes?"

"Perseus," Nico whispered. "Do you really want to talk about my fathers wife when your about to make love to me?"

"I suppose not," Perseus whispered and leaned down to kiss him, Perseus fingers left his body and his knees were grabbed and raised as they were tugged over Perseus's shoulders so he was open for easier access. His breath quickened and his hands tightened on his soon to be lovers arms as Perseus sunk into him. The head was the worst, his hole body tensed up even though he knew he wasn't supposed too. Tears burned behind his eyelids, Perseus's hands rubbed at his hips but he continued to press in nonetheless, he would have protested but he knew it was for the best to just get the entrance over with and then for the comfort to come later. A tear slipped down his cheek and Perseus rubbed it away so it settled into his skin.

"Mm," Perseus hummed. "Not so bad, right?"

He gasped as he shock in Perseus's arms.

"It will be better soon," He comforted. "I remember my first time, though it was many years ago, I grew a beard very early." he explained, Nico stared up at him with wide brown eyes, panting. "I suppose I was...mmm, thirteen or twelve, my mentor was nineteen. You know of Luke don't you? Son of Hermes?" Perseus waited for him to respond patiently.

"The one with the scar?" he said, his lips trembling. "The one who mentors Ethan?"

"Yes," Perseus nodded. "Him. He was my mentor when I was brought into the army."

"But he didn't-" Nico started then hissed sharply, a tear traveling down his cheek. "He didn't...make you his full time lover?"

Perseus shook his head then let out a soft grunt as he moved his hips a little. "No, but I suppose that should have been obvious, little one. Luke didn't feel for me as I did him, but he was a good mentor and took care of me nonetheless."

"Oh." Nico whispered, he looked away as his eyes filled again, though this time for a whole another reason. Perhaps he had been stupid, thinking that Perseus would have wanted him full time, forever, perhaps he would be just like Luke, teach him in his young age, be his lover for a few years and then leave him aside when he was considered a man and would be forced to take his own boy yo mentor to be a solider.

Perseus grumbled as another tear fell from his cheek. "Little one why so sad? I thought you wanted this."

"I did." Nico whispered. "I do. Continue."

"I'm tempted too." Perseus admitted. "But I wont with you being so...distressed, whats wrong?"

Nico shook his head and looked away, biting his lip so he wouldn't cry. Perseus slammed his hips down, Nico screamed as Perseus' head assaulted his prostate and he looked up at him in surprise and arousal, gasping.

Perseus quirked in eyebrow. "I'm not like Luke you know."

Nico bit his lip and turned away again. Perseus grabbed his chin and made him look at him, his dark green eyes clouded with seriousness. "You know, Nico," he began. "I was very hurt by Luke when he didn't return my affections,so much so that I refused to be a mentor for nearly a decade, because I never wanted to hurt someone like that too." he sighed. "But I changed my mind when I saw you, you where...enchanting."

"I was sitting on a log with several other boys dressed in dirty togas while we all tried not to cry." Nico reminded him.

"Yes," Perseus agreed. "But you were darkly beautiful, and none of the others wanted to take you because of your parentage, you were bound to be un chosen, I pitied you at first, I wont lie, but I noticed how strong you were, you didn't show any emotion, you didn't even shake when Apollo himself had to drag his sons to the gathering, I admired you in a way, you got my attention, and you've continued to hold it every day since then." Perseus paused. "Nico, what I'm trying to say is, whatever feelings you have for me, I...well I feel them for you as well."

Nico's eyes widened. "R-really?"

Perseus nodded. "Very much so."

Nico started to cry again, he wrapped his arms around Perseus and pulled him down so they were kissing. "Make love to me now, Percy, please." he whispered, and Perseus did so, holding his hips and moving inside of him gently. Nico's breath quickened right away, little gasps and whimpers falling from his lips as Perseus thrust into him, each movement sending his tip full force into Nico's most sensitive nerve. His knees spread out farther on Perseus' shoulders until they slipped off and fell to rest on his forearms.

He dragged Perseus down on him, his lips quivering as they kissed, all hot breath and wild passionate movements. "I love you, I love you," he panted as Perseus jerked into him, sending him further and further to his peek, he knew he would finish quickly since he had never even masturbated before, save for the few times he had teased his own nipples while washing.

His nails tared at Percy's back, as he shouted and cried out and pleated, pleated for what he did not know, just that he liked to be touched and he wanted so, so much more of it, all of it, his eyes were glazed over as his nails left Perseus's back in tatters, all the way threw he muttered praises and the three words of his love. It was when Perseus leaned over him to whisper it back that he came all over himself, his member untouched against his belly as his vision went white. He passed out, literally passed out for a moment, when he came to Perseus was looking down at him with concern, he could feel his lovers semen in his body, tripping from his hole.

"Are you alright, Nico?" Perseus asked. Nico nodded, Perseus kissed him and rolled off so they laid together side by side. Nico couldn't seem to close his legs, his muscles were throbbing yet totally numb at the same time, but he didn't care, for his mind was total bliss.

"You know," Perseus said suddenly, "No one has ever called me Percy before."

Nico blushed. "I'm sorry I wont-"

"No," Perseus chuckled. "I like it. you can call me that, alright?"

"Alright." Nico whispered back.

"Everyday. For all eternity." Perseus whispered, kissing his neck.

...

Nico di Angelo woke up with a gasp, his brown eyes fluttering open. The room was illuminated only by the lights of New York coming in from the wide windows, casting streams of colorful light over the bed. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Nico?" came the mumble from the other side of the bed

He turned to see sea green eyes blinking at him, hazy and full of sleep. "Are you alright?" Percy muttered.

Nico got back under the covers and cuddled into Percy's chest. "I'm fine...Perseus."

Percy was silent for a moment. A deep chuckle came from his lips a cross between amused and darkly aroused.

"You always did know how to get my attention didn't you, little one?"

Nico giggled in delight, because he always did.

**Author's Note:**

> So would anyone be interested in a possible prequel of when Percy volunteered to be Nico's mentor or? Never mind, I hope you all liked it. I'm prbably gonna write more Anicent Greek Percico AU's in the future *shrugs* because there's like endless possibilities in my eyes and yeah, so please tell me what you thoguht


End file.
